


Shufflin’

by idontwantperfection



Series: Descendants AUs & such like [9]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Evie/Doug fluff, F/M, Gen, Post break up Ben & Audrey, Shuffle Challenge, bad girlfriend, dancing on the bar, drunk texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwantperfection/pseuds/idontwantperfection
Summary: Does what it says on the tin - short and snappy snippets based on whatever the shuffle threw up. Including appearances by:- the Queen of Mean- Evie, Mal and Lonnie dancing on a bar- Audrey confronting Ben after the tourney game
Relationships: Ben/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jay/Li Lonnie
Series: Descendants AUs & such like [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Shufflin’

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I have So Much For Happy Endings to update. I currently don’t have the brainpower for those final edits - between a toddler with a chest infection and some crazy work deadlines my brains like *tumbleweed*.
> 
> So I decided to resurrect the iPod shuffle challenge to get my brain out of spec mode and into writing mode again. Except with Spotify since iPods aren’t even a thing anymore😂 The contents of my gym playlist is definitely showing my age...

**Don’t Need Love - 220 KID, GRACEY**

_Drunk text to come over, we don’t talk when we’re sober._

_Lonnie: You up?_

_Jay: For you, always. Door’s open._

Lonnie always ends up in Jay’s bed. Always.

Bad date - Jay’s bed.

Night out with the girls - Jay’s bed.

Bad day at work - you guessed it...Jay’s bed.

Everyone around her was settling down. Growing up. Buying houses and getting engaged and having babies. Okay, that was only Mal and Ben. But still. Evie and Doug had their castle.

She wasn’t ready for that. She didn’t need the fairytale ending. She just needed someone to have fun with.

Unfortunately, dating was not her forte. There were too many bad dates. Too many nights of endless swiping on people she didn’t even like. Too many white lies to dress themselves up and humblebrags to put themselves down.

It was exhausting. It left her unsatisfied. Bored. In need of an outlet.

But Jay...he always knew what she needed. Gave her space to have her own life. God, they barely spoke outside of the bedroom. But ever since he’d gotten back from Sherwood…

Well they could never ignore a drunk text.

...

**Anywhere - Rita Ora (I struggled with this one!)**

Evie spun around on the balcony of their hotel, her arms outstretched as she let out a little squeal.

Doug stood in the doorway watching her. He’d never get tired of Evie’s excitement over the little things. The wonder she found in his every day.

This was just a normal hotel in Auradon. Nothing special. And it was a work trip - they were attending a conference on early intervention in supporting children with missed milestones.

But for Evie, this was heaven. She’d never experienced anything like this. From her reaction, she could be anywhere in the world. And Doug wanted to take her on the beach vacations and city breaks and to have her all to himself. 

But for now, they had work to do.

And Doug knew he’d follow her anywhere.

...

**homecoming queen? - Kelsea Ballerini**

Audrey sat in her room after the Homecoming Dance, gazing sadly at the tiara she’d just placed on it’s pillow on her dressing table. She almost hated it. Hated the crown, and everything it represented.

The vote had been cast before the VKs had come over from the Isle. So she’d had the tiara, and Ben had the crown, and they’d had their dance...and then he’d gone back to Mal. And she’d gone back to Chad. And she pretended that everything was okay.

She didn’t even want his damn crown. That was her Grammy.

A tear slowly trickled down her cheek.

She wondered if anyone would believe that she, Audrey Rose, felt alone. Had feelings. Cared about more than tiaras and parties make up.

That she missed her best friend.

She’d always known how to play the part everyone expected. How to make sure everyone wanted to be her, instead of pity her. God, the worst thing was pity. It was why she’d replaced Ben so quickly.

Survival.

Put on the dress. Put on the make up. Step into the heels and the smile.

Pretend that Grammy wasn’t a tyrant, that Grandpa wasn’t still hell bent on getting back to power, that her parents didn’t even fight it anymore.

That even the Homecoming Queen cries...

...

**Stuttering - Fefe Dobson**

Audrey stood across from Ben in his office, a glare fixed firmly on her face. “You and me against the world, that’s what you said. We’d change Auradon for the better. What happened Ben?”

“Um-” Ben stuttered, unusually lost for words. He wouldn't look her in the eye. Kept fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt.

He looked so guilty.

“What. Happened. Ben.” It was a growl now. She could forgive a lot. But she couldn't stand someone lying to her. “Hurry it up.”

To start with she’d thought he was spelled. That impromptu karaoke session was….odd.

But then he’d taken a trip to the Enchanted Lake. And he was still with Mal. No spell there.

And besides, looking at him right now, Audrey _knew_ he wasn’t spelled. This was the Ben from her childhood, the one who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The one who couldn't lie to save himself.

He’d actually done it. He _actually_ cheated on her. Publicly humiliated her.

“I’m sorry, Audrey.”

“Oh, save it.” Audrey huffed, knowing that was as close to an admission as she was going to get. He was a politician through and through. They’d been training for the crowns since they were children, she knew all his tricks. She turned on her heel and stormed out, trying to keep the anger under control.

He and Mal deserved each other.

...

**White Dress - Halestorm**

Audrey stalked into Ben and Mal’s engagement party with her head held high. Not that anyone noticed her at the back of the room. As if a black feathered cloak and magenta hair was subtle.

She wasn’t the girl in the white dress. She wasn’t his princess. This wasn’t her fairytale.

It didn’t matter. She was going to make her grandmother proud anyway. She rolled Maleficent’s sceptre in her hands, newly stolen from the museum, her resolve only strengthening with the laughter that was flowing through the room.

How could they all be so happy, when her Grammy had died of a broken heart.

Audrey had had one job. One thing to do. Secure the throne. And she’d failed. Let Grammy down.

No more.

She’d tried being perfect. Tried following the rules. Turns out that wasn’t what Ben actually wanted. He wanted _bad._

She could be bad.

Audrey kept her face blank when her mother noticed her. Aurora’s eyes went wide as she took in Audrey’s new look, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth in shock. Audrey tried not to let that hurt her heart. _Sorry, Mom. You’ll understand one day. It’s better this way._

She was just letting everyone down today.

But it didn’t matter. She’d still make them proud. One way or another.

Taking the sceptre in hand, Audrey lifted it and then brought it down with a thud. The magic billowed out from the staff, the power rippling through the room. Everyone turned. Everyone gasped. Ben went pale.

“Well, well...guess _someone_ forgot my invite.”

...

**Bad Girlfriend - Theory of a Deadman**

Doug didn’t know how Ben was so calm.

Their girlfriends were dick magnets. _Magnets._

Every time they went out, the guys swarmed.

And the girls loved it…

Right now, Evie, Mal and Lonnie were dancing on the bar. They’d been doing tequila shots, and now they were grinding on each other to the beat. It might even be hot. If he, Ben and Jay were the only ones watching.

But _the entire bar_ was watching. And Doug felt like some guys were enjoying the show just a little too much.

He was sure that Jay was about to start breaking people’s faces.

“Guys,” Ben laughed as Mal threw him a sultry look from atop the bar, “I think you’re forgetting who they’re coming home with. And besides...”

Ben trailed off as some idiot jumped on the bar and slided up to Evie. Doug made to step forward, but Ben stopped him with a firm hand to the shoulder. Evie tossed a look of disdain over her shoulder, but the guy didn't take the hint. He reached down and grabbed Evie’s ass through her mini dress.

Doug swore the temperature of the club dropped a good few degrees. Time slowed down. Evie sighed heavily, rolled her eyes, then spun around and tossed the guy off the bar.

“They are more than capable of fucking someone up.”

The way Mal and Lonnie were crowing in the poor sod’s direction, Doug thought Ben may have a point. 


End file.
